What a rush
by catofawesomeness
Summary: oneshot fanfic of a fanfic. Please read A/Ns for more details. Graphic torture scenes. Swearing. Basically a rabid fangirl (me) breaks the forth wall and tortures a character. Please read the fic this is based off. It's called Clipped wings and you can find it in my fav list.


**Okay. So, this is a oneshot based off of silverheartlugia2000's story clipped wings. It's a fanfic of a fanfic if you will. This is pure crack written on a violent sugar high. A very very violent sugar high. I think I might hurt someone. Also I should add that this oneshot takes place before the raid and before Molly was raped. Basically a violent rabid fangirl come and help the hetalia characters torture an asshole for information. Also, If any of my readers watched MTV when they aired Beavis and Butthead. You will laugh so hard in this oneshot. I'm sorry. **

**Hetalia is not mine.**

**Clipped wings is not mine either. **

**I mostly refer to myself in this story. And when I do I'll shorten Catofawesomeness to COA or just Cat**

It was just a normal, lazy, hot, humid June afternoon for Cat. She was sitting alone in her room listening to old Green Day playlists and eating chocolate with her cat, shadow curled up at the foot of her bed as she scrolled through Tumblr and read fanfiction. It had been several hours since she had woken up. Her parents were at work and wouldn't be home till later that night. Her brother was out being stupid somewhere, so she had the entire house to herself today. It looked like a perfectly normal day. She didn't think anything weird would happen. Nothing at all…

Until her laptop screen started glowing green.

"What the fuck?" she wondered as she tried pressing ctrl-alt-delete which as we all know can fix any computer problem. It didn't do anything. Her screen was glowing with a greenish color on the fanfiction she had been reading it was called 'clipped wings'

Clipped Wings had this one character. He was called Nate. And he had done thing to the hetalia characters that made Cat want to bust down the fourth wall and go kick his ass herself.

The green glow illuminated the entire room. Cat stood up and stumbled away from her bed where her laptop sat still glowing green. Shadow jumped off the bed as the laptop started to shake and began scratching at the door slightly frantically. Before she knew it, the odd green glow had enveloped her and shadow. She felt her feet being lifted off the ground and began to struggle panicking. She grabbed her machete from under the window and managed to grab her switchblade off the bedside table before she felt herself being pulled toward the laptop. The green light began to glow brighter and brighter and Cat shut her eyes tight and tightened her grip on her weapons before she felt an odd rushing sensation and everything went black.

Arthur was sitting in the living room with Al Matt and Francis sitting on the couch he stood up and walked toward the window.

"I suppose I should tell you." He said "I've got someone coming by magic to help with that _thing_ downstairs."

"Really, who?" Matt asked, slightly concerned wether or not he could trust this person or not.

"An old friend of mine." Arthur answered. "He can get information out of anyone." Matt nodded, feeling a little less skeptical "He should be here in a few minutes." There was a loud noise outside, making everyone jump.

"Was that him?" Francis asked, as Matt scooted closer to Al always the protective brother figure.

"I'm not sure." Arthur says, looking out the window. "It's not him, it's… a girl? She looks hurt."

XxXxXx

Cat opened her eyes as she suddenly began falling through the air. She tried to scream but it was stuck in her throat. She flailed and awkwardly turned herself over so she landed on her back. She had fallen a good ten-twenty feet. Not enough to kill her but enough to make her black out. Falling through the fourth wall like that had given her a few cuts bruises and burns as well, but nothing too bad. The last thing she saw as the blackness closed in on her vision was a pair of feet running out of a house she had landed in front of.

XxXxXx

"So, I guess that's not your friend." Matt said as Arthur walked back in the house with the unconscious girl in his arms.

"No she's not. I don't understand though. What went wrong with the spell? Well, we might as well bandage those cuts and burns before they get infected." He said, taking her upstairs. He passed Molly on the way and she gave him a 'What in God's name are you doing?' look. He just motioned for her to follow him, which she did. After laying the girl in a spare guest room, he told Molly about the spell and what had gone wrong. She ended up kicking him out, knowing it would be awkward if a man bandaged her if she had any burns or cuts in awkward places. After she was done, she let Arthur back in and they waited for the girl to wake. While they waited they talked.

"Judging from the cuts burns and bruises, I'd say she came from beyond the fourth wall." Molly said.

Arthur nodded. "I thought that might be the case. Poor thing is going to be awfully confused when she wakes up." He says

"Who're you callin' a 'thing'?" A voice said from the bed. Both Arthur and Molly jumped at the voice and looked down to see the girl had opened her blue-grey eyes. She had an American accent and was looking at them with a deadpanned, unamused expression on her face. "Wait a second. You're that England guy aren't you?" Arthur and Molly blanched.

"How do you know who I am?" Arthur asked with a slightly scary tone to his voice.

"Well, you said it yourself. I come from beyond the fourth wall. All of you are internet famous out there. But the thing is, you're part of an anime so no one from behind the fourth wall think you're real." Cat explained calmly. "Don't worry. When I get back _if_ I get back no one would believe me even if I did tell them."

The color returned to Arthur and Molly's cheeks and they relaxed.

"I also think I've landed in a fanfiction called clipped wings, judging from the house and the room I'm in. Which means, you have a scumball downstairs that I would love to torture if you'd let me."

Arthur and Molly exchanged a glance. They were really hesitant about letting you down there with that scumbucket.

"let's go talk to Iain first." Molly said, as she and Arthur left the room.

After Iain had seen them, he wanted to see Cat so he could talk to her and make sure she was really up for it. In the end, they decided to allow her to go as long as someone accompanied her. A few minutes later, Cat and Arthur were walking down the basement steps so Cat could try her methods. They didn't speak on the way down there, but Arthur noticed a strange look in her eyes. Like she had been waiting for this for weeks. It was a very blood thirsty, animalistic look. Like she would kill Nate given the chance. But then again so would Arthur. So he kept quiet and lead Cat to the basement.

"Oh, I never got your name." Arthur said as he opened the door

"Just call me Cat." She said

"Short for Catherine?" He asked

"No, but just call me Cat anyway." She said he nodded. This girl was stranger than he initially thought.

"Well, here he is." Nate was asleep, limp in the bonds on his wrists and ankles. "Don't kill him and don't let him escape. If you want to tie him up any different way than he is now, just do one bond at a time." He said Cat listened and he saw the bloodlust in her blue-grey eyes grow. "I mean it. Don't kill him."

"Oh, I won't _kill_ him." Cat said, eyes wild looking. They reminded Arthur of his 2p. "I'll just make him regret being born." Arthur stepped back and sat down in a chair in the corner of the room.

"WAKE UP, ASSWIPE!" Cat yelled, kicking Nate in the nads. Nate gasped and looked like he really wanted to hold onto 'down there' in an attempt to make the pain fade. He just whimpered a bit

"Oh, _I'm sorry_." Cat said sarcasm dripping off every word. "My foot slipped." She roundhouse kicked him in the face, a loud crack was heard and his nose began to bleed

"You're going to regret being born into this world, you fucking son of a bitch." Nate opened his mouth to make a sarcastic comeback but Cat punched him in the mouth, knocking three teeth out. She looked around as Nate swore and saw a roll of duct tape on the shelf next to the shackles and chains that held Nate's arms and legs to the stone wall. She tore off a piece and slapped it over his mouth. He looked at her with terrified eyes.

"Not so cocky now, are you, asshole?" She asked

"Erm, Cat," Arthur said form the corner. She turned. "We need information out of him." He can't tell us anything if his mouth is taped."

"But it's not going to help us if he's being a cocky little assmunch. Is it? I'll torture him and we'll see if he'll talk afterward." She said. Nate's eyes widened. Stubborn pride gone now. He could feel the bloodlust radiate off this young woman. She looked like she was going to kill him.

"It was your pride that make you that little bitchy smartass earlier wasn't it?" She said, looking him in the eyes, basking in his terror. "Bastards like you with their pride the size of a mountain. You know what's more fun to break than defiance?" She asked. He began trembling. "It's pride." She said, picking a knife off the shelf, and testing it by slicing it on his arm. Blood oozed out of the gash on his bicep.

"Pride kills." She sliced into his cheek

"Pride destroys lives." She cut a big 'x' into his chest.

"Pride ruins families." She cut just above his hairline, blood oozed its way thick and slow down his cheek from his head.

"And when you break that pride, the world becomes a better place." She caressed his face with the flat part of the knife, grinning as sweat and blood came back on the blade. She slashed his thigh. He started screaming thought it was muffled by the duct tape. This girl was crazy. She was going to kill him.

Arthur watched half in horror half in amazement. He hadn't seen torture like this in at least a hundred years. It satisfied the deep urge within him to do this to Nate himself. It felt so good to see that bastard get what he deserved for doing what he had done to Alfred. Cat wasn't done though.

"Hey, Arthur." She said. He looked up. "Go get a bucket of water. A big one." She said and started moving the bonds so that Nate was hanging from the ceiling by the ankles with his wrists bound behind him.

He knew what she was going to do. And he wasn't going to stop her.

"Cat, we have a container for waterboarding built into the floor of this basement." He said gesturing to a lever on the wall

"You have the best basement in the world." Cat said, as she rigged up the pulley system so she could raise and lower Nate into the water without pulling any muscles. Arthur pulled the lever for her and a section of the stone floor opened to reveal a tank of filthy smelly water. Cat smirked, Nate struggled.

Cat tied down the rope, and walked over to Nate and ripped the duct tape off his mouth before swinging the rope so he was dangling over the water. Nate screamed but before he could do much else, Cat had lifted the rope and his head was under water. Matt appeared in the doorway to the basement.

"What's goi- Oh my God." He said looking at the blood splattering the floor and Nate who was struggling against his bonds while Cat had her timer out to make sure Nate didn't die and Arthur sat in the corner watching. Iain and Molly appeared behind him both looking just as surprised as he did. Cat pulled the rope and Nate's head reappeared he was gasping and sputtering. He swore at Cat a few times and she tied the rope down and grabbed a baseball bat that was down there. She hit him in the face with it a few times.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She said and put the bat down and untied the rope before dunking him again. Al walked up and peaked out from behind Molly and Iain and watched as Cat pulled Nate up again, hit him with the bat and dunked him again, the filthy, maggoty water splashed out the sides of the tank. Nate tried to pull his upper body up with the abs but Cat saw what he was about to do, and tied the rope down again. Nate reemerged while she was doing that, and spat swear words and smartass comments before she smacked him in the face with the bat again. By this point, Al Matt Iain and Molly had all come down the stairs to sit and watch with Arthur. About an hour later, Cat had finished having her fun, and Nate was unconscious. She tied him up the way she found him. Before she could start cleaning thought, Arthur ushered her upstairs and told her that it would be physiological torture if he woke and saw the blood everywhere. Cat grinned and Arthur pushed her toward the stairs and told her to go take a shower. She complied and watched as Nate's blood ran down her body and down the drain.

_What a rush._

**So that was fun. Tell me if you enjoyed it. And if you didn't understand a word, and you haven't read clipped wings. I suggest you go read it and then re-read this oneshot. It's in my fav list if you want to check it out. **


End file.
